


The Other Man

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, birthday gift fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah tries to smooth a moment of tension after their lovemaking to assure Sean that he’s satisfied with what Sean is able to give him.





	The Other Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lbilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/gifts).



> Takes place during Lord of the Rings principle filming in New Zealand.

Elijah likes to cuddle after sex, and though Sean hates the extra weight he’s had to put on to play Sam, Elijah really likes that there’s so much more of Sean to cuddle with. “I never dreamed that when I was finally in a relationship, it would be as the other woman,” he says, playing with the mat of chestnut hair on Sean’s chest. He feels Sean stiffen and wishes his lame joke has not just reminded Sean of his infidelity. This relationship was a surprise to both of them, and knowing how torn Sean is by their being together, Elijah doesn’t want to make it any harder on him.

“You’re pretty enough to be female,” Sean replies, trying to sound lighthearted, “but if I’m not mistaken, your equipment makes you the other man.”

He knows he should let the subject drop, but Elijah can’t help asking, “Do you think Chris would ever believe you’re doing this with me?”

“I’m not sure _I_ believe it.”

Elijah nibbles on Sean’s ear while his hand moves down Sean’s body to find his cock. “Does this make it any more real for you?” he asks playfully.

Since just Elijah’s touch has his cock hardening again, for Sean this is as real as it gets. “That’s not what I meant,” he explains. “In eight years of marriage, I haven’t so much as looked at another woman.”

“I think we’ve established that I’m not a woman,” Elijah says.

“You know what I mean. I’ve always been faithful to Christine. I never dreamed I’d ever want to do otherwise.”

“You probably wouldn’t have been if I hadn’t thrown myself at you,” Elijah offers.

Sean shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter what you did. I didn’t have to act on it. I could have said no.”

“Do you wish you had?”

“I could never be sorry for loving you, and being lucky enough to have you love me.”

“Then there’s nothing more to talk about,” Elijah says, hoping that will settle things between them. And yet… ”Irish, you know I don’t expect anything from you, right?” he reminds Sean, then takes his lover’s face in his hands and kisses him. “Except for this.”

Sean looks pained. “But how is that fair to you?” he asks.

“It’s not about fair,” Elijah says, stroking Sean’s cheek. “It’s about not hurting the people you love. I know there’s only so much you can give me, and the time I have here with you, it’s enough for me.” The words _for now_ are on the tip of his tongue, but he knows even considering a future for the two of them is unrealistic, and since even suggesting it will only make Sean feel more guilty than he already does, Elijah doesn’t say them.

The maturity Elijah has displayed for someone so young still amazes Sean. “Are you sure you’re only nineteen?” he teases.

Elijah giggles. “If you need proof, I can have my Mom send you a copy of my birth certificate.”

When Sean smiles and says, “I believe you. You have an honest face,” Elijah knows the tension between them has passed and everything is all right again.


End file.
